


Food Truck Meet-Up

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [36]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, First Meetings, Food Trucks, M/M, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Lunch prompt:Stargate Atlantis, any m/m, AU where they meet while in line for a food truckIn which Rodney is just looking to score some lunch, but meets someone completely unexpected.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Food Truck Meet-Up

Rodney was way too invested in lunch, he knew that. But it was the only meal he never missed, even when he was busy in the lab, and there was an empty lot down the block that several food trucks set up in every day. And food truck food was delicious. He knew all the regulars, knew what the best offerings were from each.

And he got really annoyed when the person ahead of him in line took forever to order.

“Everything sounds good,” the spiky-haired guy said.

“Everything _is_ good,” Rodney replied. “So pick something and let’s go. Some of us are on a schedule.”

“Relax, buddy.”

“Relax? _Relax??_ ” Rodney could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears. “You’re holding up the line! I have hypoglycemia, you know, and if I don’t eat soon –”

“Meatball parm burrito coming up, Dr. McKay!” a voice called from inside the CiboVita truck.

“Oh. Well. Thank you, Frankie.”

The spiky-haired guy turned around. Why were the idiots always so ridiculously good looking? It was unfair.

“Dr. McKay? Dr. Rodney McKay?”

Rodney went from annoyed to suspicious in the space of a breath. “What’s it to you?”

“John Sheppard. I’m your new numbers guy.”

There was a brief hum of white noise in Rodney’s head until that information sunk in.

“Make that two, Frankie,” he called as he pulled Sheppard out of the line. “You’re the math guy?”

“Did you just order for me?” Sheppard tried to lean back in to look at the menu but the next person had stepped up to the counter.

“No offense, but you don’t look like you have a doctorate in mathematical physics.”

“You were expecting tweed?” Sheppard smirked and leaned against the side of the food truck and looked stupidly sexy doing it.

Rodney was in trouble. He could feel it.

“Order up, Dr. McKay!” Frankie called from the order window.

Rodney grabbed the meatball parm burritos – his favorite item on a menu full of amazing Italian fusion dishes – and nodded at one of the empty picnic tables set up around the perimeter. 

By the time his lunch break was over, he intended to know everything he could about the handsome math whiz he was going to be working with.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** True story: When I was a teenager, my mom bought and operated a hot dog wagon called Veet’s Eats (her name is Vita). All her hot dog combos were named after dog breeds. We’d set up at the town pool in the summer, at my aunt’s auction house, at a local discount store. And I hated that thing with a fiery passion. It was small and hot, and not at all glamorous for a boy-crazy teenage girl to be working out of.
> 
> In my mom’s honor, I named the fictional food truck CiboVita, which translates (hopefully) to FoodLife.


End file.
